


DON'T LOOK OR IT TAKES YOU!

by canistakahari



Series: gamer bones [4]
Category: Slender Man Mythos, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/pseuds/canistakahari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim walks in on Bones playing Slender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DON'T LOOK OR IT TAKES YOU!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote a thing. It involves a) gamer!Bones, and b) [Slender](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slender:_The_Eight_Pages). I watch a lot of Toby Turner playthroughs, so [stuff](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v1tfQBMgF1U) [like](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDYp0nRY8PY) [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QwHHVr7h-Eo) inspired the fic and how Bones plays it.

 

When Jim gets back from class that night, Bones is sitting in the dark, cocooned on his bed, blanket pulled up over his head like a hood. He’s wearing a headset and his PADD is propped up in his lap, fingers wrapped white-knuckled around his stylus. The only light in the room is coming from the PADD’s screen, casting an eerie glow over his face.  
  
“Hey,” says Jim.  
  
He is exhausted. He is going to crawl into bed and sleep for a year. Or, at least until his tactics simulation tomorrow morning at the unholy hour of 0600. There isn’t even a point to turning on the lights if he’s just going to fall into bed anyway.  
  
“OH NO,” yells Bones, startling violently, jabbing at his PADD with enough force to shatter the plastic. “OH DEAR SWEET MERCIFUL GOD IN HEAVEN,  _NO_ , NONONONONO, PLEASE DON’T, NO NO, OH ** _NO_**!”  
  
Jim comes to an uncertain halt, one boot kicked off and the other still halfway on his foot. “…Bones?”  
  
Bones doesn’t spare him a glance. Bones is too busy writhing in evident panic, now muttering, “No, you bastard,  _noooo_ , don’t you dare turn me around, I am going to—I have four pages, come on, this is good, we’re doing good, oh great, is that the tent? I’ve been here. Where is the—I’m right back where I goddamn STARTED.”  
  
Despite exhaustion so deep he’s surprised he’s still vertical, Jim finally manages to shake off his second boot. Wondering what the hell Bones is playing, he sits down next to him on his bed.  
  
“AHHHHH!” screams Bones, jettisoning the PADD from his lap as the mattress dips under Jim’s weight. His stylus hits Jim right in the nose and suddenly they’re both screaming. Jim falls right off the bed, hand clamped over his face, and Bones hurls a pillow down at him, howling, “ _DON’T YOU TOUCH ME_!”    
  
“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?” yells Jim. Is his nose bleeding? Is it broken?!  
  
Bones scrabbles to the edge of the bed and stares at Jim, his eyes wide and haunted. “ _Jim_?”  
  
“Who were you  _expecting_? Lights!” snaps Jim, sitting up as the room brightens. Bones’s cheeks are flushed and his headphones are knocked askew and his expression is a mix of sheepishness and irritation.  
  
“You scared the ever-loving shit out of me,” complains Bones, scowling to cover his embarrassment.  
  
“I said ‘hey’ when I came in!” protests Jim. He dabs at his nose. No blood.  
  
“I didn’t goddamn hear you,” retorts Bones, pulling off his headset. “And I  _definitely_  didn’t see you in the dark!”  
  
“What the hell were you doing?” says Jim, frowning at him, “that even necessitated sitting in the dark like a  _maniac_?”  
  
Bones retrieves the PADD, and together they sit shoulder to shoulder on the bed, the blankets wrapped around them tightly. “Lights off,” says Bones, unplugging his headphones from the PADD and tossing them aside. “This, Jim, is Slender. Brace yourself.”  
  
Jim doesn’t really get the  _point_  of the game, especially when Bones can’t tell him what collecting the pages even does, but Jim startles a few times at the spooky background noises, and flat-out  _screams_  right along with Bones the first time that Slenderman is suddenly  _right there_ , and then everything turns to static, and Bones-in-the-game is dead.  
  
“Goddammit,” grits out Bones, clearly used to eventual failure, “I had six pages that time!” Earlier, Jim discovered there were eight pages to find in total. He watches Bones restart the game, and Jim eventually falls asleep on his shoulder, exhaustion swamping his totally irrational fear of the Slenderman touching him.  
  
He’s rudely awakened when Bones shrieks, “OH  _NO_ , OH NO NO ** _NO_** , I HAD  _SEVEN PAGES_ , YOU SKINNY MOTHERFUCKER. SEVEN! PAGES!” right into his ear.  
  
Jim rubs his eyes and wishes Bones was capable of playing video games quietly. “You won’t have to worry about the Slenderman because  _I’m_  going to murder you,” he mutters.    
  
“SEVEN PAGES,” repeats Bones, grimly restarting the game.  
  
The next morning, Jim slams his fist into his piercingly cheerful alarm, groggy and sleep-deprived. After a bit of a mental pep talk, he gets out of bed, goes to his desk, and rips a piece of paper out of his notebook.  
  
He writes “DON’T LOOK OR IT TAKES YOU!” on it and sticks it to the bathroom mirror, grinning to himself.  
  
Jim swears—fucking  _swears_ —that the sound Bones makes when he sees it rattles the windows. 


End file.
